You'll Never Get Away From Me
by velmavontussle
Summary: What if Lily was the one who was pregnant?
1. You'll Never Get Away From Me

_I couldn't get away from you,  
even if you told me to,  
so go on and try.  
Just try and you're gonna see  
how you're gonna not at all  
get away from me._

Rufus Humphrey was exhausted. The past few months had been absolutely insane, and he just wanted everything to slow down for a little while. When he sent his daughter off to live with her mother, he thought it would all get better. He was beyond wrong.

Only a day after Jenny had safely arrived in Hudson, Lily received a devastating phone call. Chuck had been shot, and she immediately went into panic mode. She harassed the Parisian doctors as frequently as she could and spent most evenings making to-do lists and crying in his arms.

Apparently the bullet hadn't hit any major arteries, but the severe blood loss had caused Chuck to go into a coma. There was nothing they could do but wait.

'Lily?' he called as he entered their penthouse apartment. 'Lil? I'm back from the supermarket.'

'In the kitchen.' She replied distractedly, and he found her sitting on a stool, nursing a glass of apple juice. 'Hello darling.' She smiled weakly and walked over to him, lightly pecking him on the lips.

'How are you holding up?' He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Not very well.' She responded, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes. 'I'm so tired.' She sighed before stepping out of his grip.

Her blackberry began to beep and she lunged at it, her eyes quickly scanning the message she had just received.

'It's Serena.' She grinned from ear to ear before continuing. 'She says that Chuck woke up, and that there is absolutely no need to worry. Apparently they're releasing him tomorrow.'

'That's great Lil!'

'Yes, yes it is.' She nodded, softly biting her lip as tears filled her eyes. 'Two weeks ago he was worried about losing me, and now here we are. Oh my god Rufus, he was shot. And …' She didn't have to say anything else; he was immediately at her side, holding her in his arms and trying to make it all better.

'Lily, we can go to Paris if you want. I know seeing him might make you feel better.'

'You're so sweet.' She smiled against his chest, blinking back tears. 'No, I don't want to go to Paris. I'm just ... relieved that he's okay. I'm sad I didn't get to be there for him, but it's too late for that now. I just … I just want everything to go back to normal.'

'I know what you mean.' He kissed the top of her head, tightening his hold around her slender frame.

'Can we go away? I mean, the kids are gone for the summer and I just … I need to get away from all of this. I don't care where we go, I just want it to be far away from here.'

'I think that's a great idea. It can be the honeymoon we never got to take.'

'That sounds perfect Rufus. How about some wonderfully corny place? Like, Hawaii or perhaps a tiny cottage in some under populated state?'

'Or we could take refuge in the Hamptons?' he smirked at her, brushing his lips against her nose.

'Can we leave first thing in the morning?' she begged, pouting as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Let's start packing.' He grinned, and she took his face in her hands before kissing him, smiling against his mouth.

'I love you.' She giggled, kissing him once more.

'I love you more. Come on, I know it will take you a good four hours to choose a few weeks worth of clothes.'

'Mmm, you know me so well.' She passionately kissed him before allowing him to drag her upstairs.

* * *

2 hours later their bedroom was littered with lace Prada dresses, Hermes scarves and Calvin Klein sweaters. Rufus sat on the floor, eating Chinese food while she tried on her latest outfit.

'Okay, I promise that this is the last outfit.' She stated as she opened the doors of her walk in closet. 'What do you think?' she twirled around in a Rodarte evening dress, trying not to trip over the Balenciaga bags that cluttered the floor.

'Wow Lil.' Rufus inhaled, dropping his chopsticks. 'You look exquisite.'

'So, I guess I'll be packing this then.' She laughed, joining him on the floor and helping herself to some egg fried rice.

'Yes, you will be. I insist on it.'

'Oh do you now?' she laughed, kissing him softly. 'Honey, I just have to try one more thing on, and then I promise we can watch an awful movie and go to bed. In the meantime, do you mind going downstairs and getting me a glass of apple juice? I'm really thirsty.'

'Whatever you say Lil.' He kissed her again before making his way downstairs. She grinned as she watched him walk off and began removing her fragile dress.

10 minutes later he made his way back upstairs and found their bedroom empty. Lily's suitcase stood by the door, and he smiled upon realizing that she had finally finished packing. 'Lil? I'm sorry I took so long. We were out of apple juice, so I went to the corner shop and bought some.'

'Thank you sweetheart.' She called from inside her closet. 'Will you come in here for a sec, I need some help with this zipper.'

'Sure.' He replied, placing the glass of apple juice on her bedside table. He opened the closet door and found Lily wearing a black corset, a matching thong, knee high socks and stiletto heels. Her blonde hair was down, framing her shoulders and she had carefully applied some red lipstick. She looked ravishing, and his jaw dropped the instant he saw her.

'So, I know you liked the previous dress, but I was wondering what you think about this little ensemble?' she stared at him and waited for his response, smirking when he didn't – couldn't – say anything. 'You don't like it do you? I didn't think you would, I'll just go take it off and –'

'Don't you dare.' He growled, walking towards her and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. She moaned into his mouth before wrapping her legs around his waist and allowing him to carry her to their bed.

* * *

They overslept, and therefore spent the majority of the morning running around and trying to get ready for their trip. By eleven fifteen they were already on the road, cuddling in the back of the limousine they had hired.

'I am so excited Rufus!' Lily laughed, squeezing his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. 'A whole month of just you and me. No children, no cancer, no Holland or Will, just us.' She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, parting them when things became more fervent. However, she quickly pulled away, covering her mouth with her hand.

'Oh crap.' She muttered, resting one hand on her stomach. 'Excuse me, James? Could you please pull over, right now.' She demanded, escaping from the car as soon as James obeyed her instructions. Rufus followed her, incredibly concerned, and found her vomiting on the ground.

'Lil, are you okay?'

'No. Fuck.' She cursed, tears falling down her face as she wiped her mouth. 'Rufus, do you have a mint or something?'

'Yeah.' He reached into his pocket and gave her a packet of altoids.

'Thank god.' She popped four into her mouth and got back into the car, rolling her eyes as she chewed on the wintergreen mints. 'James, you can continue now.' She announced, once Rufus had closed the car door.

'Lily, what's wrong?'

'Isn't it slightly obvious? I threw up, but I'm fine now. It must be a bad reaction to the food we ate last night.' She looked up into his concerned eyes and smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. 'Seriously, I'm okay. It's no big deal, I've already thrown up twice this week. I guess my body isn't handling the shooting as well as I'd hoped it would.'

'Well, he's okay now. You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's Chuck Bass, and therefore invincible.'

'I know.' She chuckled, snuggling into him.

'And we are going to have the most wonderful belated honeymoon.'

'I know that too.' She grinned, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand as he kissed the top of her head.


	2. All That I Want

'Rufus.' Lily groaned his name as she walked towards the pool, perching herself on the edge of his lounge chair. 'Darling, I know we have reservations at Nick & Toni's, but I'm really not in the mood. Would you mind terribly if we cancelled?'

Rufus shook his head and ruffled a hand through his hair as he sat up. 'Come on Lil, we haven't gone out once all week.'

'I know my love, but I feel dreadful. I just threw up, again, and the thought of going out and eating Italian makes my stomach crawl.'

'Lil, are you okay? You've had this bug for over two weeks, maybe you should see a doctor.' His eyes met hers and she placed her hand on top of his when she noticed how concerned he was.

'It's nothing Rufus, you don't need to be worried.'

'Lily, what if this is a side effect of whatever crap William had you on. Or what if the c word is back or what if –'

'Rufus –' she tried to reassure him, but it was too late, he was already too upset.

'I can't lose you Lil, I can't.'

'You won't Rufus, I promise. I'm here to stay. If you're really that worried, I'll go see the doctor right this second. Okay?' She grinned at him so radiantly that he couldn't help but smile back.

'Okay.' He kissed her quickly before standing up and walking away from the pool.

'Where are you going?' Lily laughed, chasing after him in her flip-flops.

'You said you'd see a doctor right this second.'

'Oh Rufus.' She giggled, playfully biting her lip. 'Will you at least let me get changed?'

* * *

'So, what brings you here today?' asked Dr. Craig, beaming cheerfully as he entered the examining room.

'Well, I haven't been feeling very well these past two weeks, and my husband is terribly concerned even though I keep telling him it's nothing.' Lily stared sternly a Rufus and he chuckled in response, prompting her to narrow her eyes.

'Why don't you tell me what your symptoms are.'

'Nothing really. I'm a tad nauseous and –'

'A tad? You throw up at least once a day.'

'Yes, well, that's irrelevant really. Um, sometimes I'm just absolutely exhausted, which doesn't make sense since I've been sleeping a lot. Every now and then I feel really dizzy and slightly faint. I also have to go to the bathroom constantly. I think that's it, I don't know, I keep telling him it's just a little bug.'

'I'm not so sure about that. Will you excuse me for just one second Mrs. Humphrey?'

'Certainly.' She smiled at him, but it was half hearted. She nervously drummed her fingers against her chair while Rufus began to pace.

'What did he mean by that? Does he mean you might be sick again? Does he mean –'

'I don't know Rufus.' Lily hissed, tightening her grip on her Hermes bag. 'Can we just wait for the doctor to come back and can we please not speculate?'

He looked at her and upon noticing how terrified she was, sat back down and pulled her into his arms.

'You said you can't lose me, but do you know how terrifying losing you would be? Losing Eric, Serena, Scott and our whole family? I don't want it to be back, I couldn't handle that. I honestly thought nothing of it, but oh god, he definitely implied that this is more than what I thought it was. And I will _murder _William if it turns out that his medication has actually done something to me.'

'Lily, you are going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you.' She closed her eyes against his chest and hoped that he was right.

'Mrs. Humphrey, would you mind lying down for just one second?' She nodded, placed her bag on the floor and climbed onto the hospital bed. 'Would you also mind lifting your shirt? Now, this is going to feel slightly cold.' She closed her eyes when she realized that Dr. Crane was performing an ultrasound, which probably meant he was searching for a tumor of some kind. 'Hold on one second.' She didn't even dare open her eyes, she was too scared. Too scared that she would have to go through it all again.

'I was correct.' He smiled and she finally opened her eyes, her teeth chattering as she waited for the doctor to deliver his verdict.

'Congratulations Mrs. Humphrey, you're pregnant. You're about 10 weeks along, and everything looks great.'

'Wait – what?' She managed to choke out, her eyes widening in shock. 'Pregnant? You mean, I'm not sick? I don't have a tumor?'

'No.' chuckled Dr. Craig, wiping the goop off her stomach. 'You're carrying a perfectly healthy baby. I can tell you the sex in one month, if you'd like.'

'Um, yes, that would be great.' Lily tried to smile, but she couldn't. She was truly and utterly shocked. She didn't know whether to be happy or frustrated, and she had no idea how Rufus felt. 'Well, we should probably be going. Um, I'll book an appointment in New York to find out the sex and – right. Thank you so much Dr. Craig.' Lily swung her legs around the bed, picked up her bag and almost crashed right into the doctor. 'I'm so sorry.' She apologized, before speedily leaving the room.

'Uh – thanks so much.' Rufus mumbled before following his wife, who was already exiting the building.

* * *

The car ride back home was spent in complete silence. Rufus focused on the road in front of him and Lily kept nervously drumming her fingers against the window and fiddling with her hair. Occasionally she'd look down at her stomach and try to rest her hands on it, though they'd instantly leap back up. Rufus finally looked over at his wife and couldn't help but grin at her routine.

She was the first to break the silence. They'd arrived at the house but neither one could bring themselves to open the car door and she simply couldn't take it anymore. 'Rufus are you upset? You're not saying anything and it' freaking me out. I mean, I never actively wanted this to happen but now that it has I can't help but feel slightly happy and if you don't feel that way too I don't know what I'll do and –'

'Lily.' It took those two syllables to get her to shut up.

'Yes?' He could tell she was nervous and it made him love her even more.

'I think the only thing I've ever wanted as much as this baby is you. Lil, I'm thrilled.'

'Really?' Her voice cracked slightly and he noticed that she was fighting back tears.

'Yes.' He laughed, clasping her hand in his. 'Lil, I don't think you understand how long I've wanted this – to be married to you and for you to be carrying my child.'

'I don't thing you understand how long I've wanted this.' She smiled, one tear streaming down her face.

'Hold on.' He quickly opened the car door and ran over to Lily's side, yanking her door open and pulling her into his arms. 'I love you.' He smiled, kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

'I love you too.' She replied, trying to recall a time when she'd ever felt this happy.

'And I love this baby.' He grinned, finally resting his hand on her still flat stomach.

'Me too.' She grinned, kissing him once again.


End file.
